Mario Mart
Mario Mart is a shopping and racing shame. The player races through many supermarkets to spend the most amount of money. It has many features, including one which is unlockable. The game has a story mode, in which an ad came up on TV, saying whoever could buy the most useless stuff would get a 5636% discount on all items. Getting a useless item will boost the players speed, while getting a useful item will slow the player down. As the game was famous, this game had a site, toys, artwork, and 15,000 tons of cheese. Not to mention a shameless knockoff Plankton Kart. Playable characters *Toad - Mush Toad *Mario - It's-a Mobile *Evil Guy - Evil Cart *Hitario - Hicartio *New Mario - New Ma-Cart *Wario - Rides piggyback on Waluigi *Luigi - Green Panther *A Big Big Guy - A Big Big Cart *Dry Bones - Dry Doom *Bowser - Spiky Wheel *Kirby - Warp Star *Pikachu - Pokeball *Donald Duck - Duckatti Micro * Italy Veneziano - Pastamobile *Pickle - Pickle Cart *Internet The Explorer - The Recycle Bin *Lucas - Thunder Cart *Chuck Norris - ChuckMobile *Calvin and Hobbes - Cardboard Box *C-3PO and R2-D2 - Escape Pod *Garfield - Lasagna Pan *Nedzer - Fax Machine *Michael Jackson - Carries a boy he is "rescuing" on his back. (Apparently, he really is rescuing the boy, but they don't want us to tell the truth... An the character is also the boy; Michael Jackson is only the vehicle... Strange.) *Big Bird - The Big Bird *The Exorcist - Creepy Car *Homsar - He just floats because he is weird. *Little Mac - New Bike/Old Bike (after completion of the "stolen bike") *Manfred von Karma - Not a kart, he uses a boat for some reason. *Rayman - Raycart/Globox Mouth ( after completion of "run over globox and drop some dump on him" *Agumon - Digivice that floats for some weird reason *Shizuka- Piggybacks on 9 year olds *Stupid Undiwair- Popsicle Pear Unlockables Characters * Ronald McDonald - Giant Shoe Cart - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup * General Goomba - General Goomba's Tank - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup * Mr. Bean - Mini Cooper - Enter the Special code. * Taokaka - Psycho Cart - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup * StickMan - Drawn Cart - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup * Mickey Mouse - Mouse Mobile - Unlock by winning the Special Cup * Mallow - Nimbus Cloud - Unlock with Kumatora * RHF - Rufufian Car - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * Phineas and Ferb - The Flying Car of the Future, Today - Unlock by beating the game with at least 1 star on ever cup * Spongebob Squarepants - Shell 32 - Unlock by beating the game with Phineas and Ferb * Galacta Knight - no car cuz he can fly - Beat everything with SpongeBob Squarepants or Phineas and Ferb, then you have to beat him in a race to have him unlocked * Duster - Pork Bean - Beat everything with either Taokaka or Ronald McDonald, then beat Duster in a race. * Giygas - no car cuz he can fly - Beat everything with Taokaka and beat him in a race. * Porky Minch - ABSOLUTELY SAFE REFRIGERATOR on wheels - Clear the Coffee Cup as Giygas and Metaknight OR Clear the Eattime cup with Giygas and Galacta Knight. * Angry German Kid - Smashed Keyboard - He is unlocked by beating the game 9001 times with Porky Minch, Phineas and Ferb, or Galacta Knight, and then beat him in a race. His attack is Meteors, Pianos, and Keyboards. * Ultra Magnus - Great War Truck - He is unlocked by coming in third or last in Sparkling Ship with Spongebob Squarepants, Galacta Knight, Angry German Kid, or Phineas and Ferb and then beat him in a race. His main attack is Magnus Hammer. * George W. Bush - Politroli - Beat the game with Porky Minch. * Angry Video Game Nerd - NES Swearkart - Come in third or last in Cola Ocean as Angry German Kid, and beat AVGN in a race. His main attack is swearing things with the bad F-bomb in it, which can stun the opponent for 5 seconds. * Squilliam Fancyson - El King - Complete the whole demolition mode with Giygas. * Para-Dice - Nyan Cat - Beat everything with Galacta Knight or Squilliam Fancyson, then beat Para-Dice in a race. * H - Beta Test Car - Not currently available. Was used for Beta Testing. * Gorthan, Destroyer of Light - Demon Monster - He is unlocked by beating the game with Angry German Kid, George, W Bush, Squilliam Fancyson or Para-Dice, and then beat him in a race. His attacks are Stink Pods, Knargak the Black Wingin and Demon Meteor. * Doctor Square - Dark Star - He is unlocked by beating the game with Angry Video Game Nerd, Angry German Kid, George W. Bush, Galacta Knight, Squilliam Fancyson, Para-Dice, or Gorthan, Destroyer of Light and beat Doctor Square in a race. * High Max - Mech Walker - He is unlocked by beating the game with Squilliam Fancyson, Gorthan, Destoryer of Light, Angry German Kid, Para-Dice, Doctor Square, Ultra Magnus, George W. Bush, Angry Video Game Nerd, Galacta Knight, or A Big Big Guy and beat High Max in a race. His attacks are Missiles, WTF Bombs, Oil Slick, Smoke Screen, and Shields. * Eviler Bowser - Super Spikey Kart - Beat the campaign on the Hardest difficulty twice. * Barack Obama - Any random car - Beat George Bush in Battle Mode. * Duane Zuwala - Giant NES - Unlock by winning any cup in REVERSE, @#!*% ! Or you can get in last with a female character. * Brandon Lackey - A pot because he's a cactus - Same as above. * Dipsy - Noo-Noo - Same as above. * Meem - Meemmobile - Same as above. * Brentalfloss - One of his videos - Unlock by winning the Last Cup * Shoop Da Whoop - LAZOR BEAM. Unlock by beating Chuck Norris OVER 9000! times * Squadala Man - Carpet of Glory - Unlock Taokaka, Duster, Ronald Mcdonald or at least eight other unlockable characters. * Frax - Gunner Car - Beat the Random Cup with Taokaka. * Carnage - Blood Racer - Unlock by beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup. * Scream - Hair Bike - Same as above. * Lasher - Tenta-Mobile - Same as above. * Phage - IPhage Nano - Unlock by beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup by cheating. * Heavy Weapons Guy - Sandvich - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup. * The Demoman - The Bottle of Scrumpy - Same as above. * The Soldier - The Flying Maggot - Same as above. * The Medic - Ze Ambulance - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup without dying * The Engineer - The Sentry Cruiser - same as above. * The Spy - The Provacteur - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup by cheating. * Riot - The Black Tank - Unlock by Beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup for less than five minutes. * The Scout - The Batter-Up - Unlock by Beating the TF2 Cup for less than five minutes * The Sniper - Camper Van - Same as above. * Agony - Such a Pretty Mirror - Unlock by beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup as Carnage. * The Pyro - Mmph Cruiser - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup as the Heavy. * Robot Heavy - Metal Sandvich - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup. * Robot Demoman - Mecha Bottle - Same as above. * Robot Soldier - Metal Maggot - Same as above. * Robot Medic - Emergency Van - Unlock by Beating the Mann vs Machine Cup without dying. * Robot Engineer - Hover Sentry - Same as above. * Robot Spy - Spymobile - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup by cheating. * Robot Scout - Super Scout - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup for less than five minutes. * Robot Sniper - Gun Tank - Same as above. * Robot Pyro - Mmph Mech - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup as Robot Heavy. * Firefly - Jetpack - Find him in The Abandoned Factory and beat him in a race. * Mario's Head - No car, because he "Ain't got no body" - Unlock by winning all the cups with Mario and Luigi. * Doctor Who - Tardis - Unlock by beating the Doctor Who Cup or by completing the first level in the cup in any place. * Dalek - UFO - Same as above. * Cyberman - Steel Racer - Same as above or same as Mr. Bean. * The Master - Electric Kart - Same as above. * Weeping Angel - Weeping Wing - Unlock by beating the Doctor Who Cup without dying. * Ice Warrior - Reptile Kart - Same as above. * Sontaran - Battle Tank - Unlock by beating the Doctor Who Cup without dying. * Silence - Forgetabouthatmobile - Same as above. * Vashta Nerada - Darkness Racer - Same as above. * Omega - The Gilded Goldener - Unlock by Beating the Doctor Who Cup as the Doctor. New Arrivals * Optimus Prime - Truck * Little Einsteins - Rocket * Timmy Turner & His Fairly God Parents - Car * Patrick Star - Sand Truck ,Reversie Werpie, Horseradish, Krabby Patty Deluxe * Link - Train * Maka- RPG 7 * The Annoying Orange- OrangeMobile * Mablaoweebowsawawawamariowario- The > mobile * Fawful-The mustard of dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! * Ducky - Quackmobile * Angry Birds - Slingshot Unreleased Content * Megatron - Gun * Special Agent Oso - Sports Car * Special Agent Wolfe - Motorcycle * Special Agent Dotty - Motorcycle Modes: Battle Mode Demolition Mode Story Mode Boss Mode Boss Racers These Racers are Bosses in Boss Mode. They can be unlocked once you beat them. *Flame Princess - Flare Car *Trash - "The Shark" *Mysterio - FishBowlcar *RobotnikClause - Piness Mobile *Von Nebula - Shadow Bike *Hitler's clone- Tank *Grey Mann - Mannmobile *Super Eviler Bowser - Doomship Courses Clean Cup *Cleaning Palace *Washy Swamp *Cillit's Stadium *Soapy Circuit *Sparkling Ship Eattime Cup *Springle-Maze *Egg Farm *Potatoe Mountains *Cola Ocean *Pinball of Vegetables Magazine Cup *Newspaper Raceway *Comic Land *Gossip-News Park *Cookbook Beach *Storybook Desert *LV-223 *LV-426 *Your brain Coffee Cup *Caffeine City *Teh Milk *Thirst Valley *Drink Driveway *Blender Bay *Coco Bean Ravine Special Cup *Sparkle Circuit *Fruit Canyon *News Sewers *Cappuchino Raceway *Milky Rainbow *Barney HQ *Bowser's Castle Last Cup *There is only one ridiculously long track on this cup where you race against all the characters you unlocked. Recommended that you do not unlock a lot of characters prior to either beating this cup or getting some actual skills like all these tracks: Random Cup *Luigi's Mansion *Bikini Bottom *Dimmsdale *The Galaxy *Nightmare Lab *Germany *Daytona International Speedway Food Court (Grand Finale) Seperation Anxiety Cup *Foundation Lab *Abandoned Carnival *Dark Tunnel *Abandoned Warehouse *Abandoned Hotel TF2 Cup *2Fort *Dustbowl *Double Cross *Gravel Pit *Kong King Mann vs Machine Cup *Viaduct *Mannworks *Coal Town *Tank Carrier *Mann Mansion Category:Shames Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Mario's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Racing Shames Category:Stuff